meikoifandomcom-20200213-history
Shunsou Hishida
'Shunsou Hishida '(sometimes stylized as Syunso Hishida or Shunso Hishida) is one of main love interests of Meiji Tokyo Renka. He is an art student of Tokyo University of Fine Arts (東京美術学校 Tokyo Bijutsu Gakkou) and a freeloader at Ougai Mori's household. Appearance Shunsou has long, olive-green hair tied to a ponytail. He has green eyes that match his hair color. He is of average height and weight (58 kg), with a rather slim build. In his university uniform, he wears a black gakuran with golden accents around the trim and brown leather oxfords. He wears a matching hat with the school emblem attached to it. Although not always present, he can be seen with a poncho-like cape on top of his uniform on cold weathers. In his casual attire, Shunsou wears a grey nagajuban, or under kimono, with a white kimono. He wears a dark green haori decorated with a floral pattern, along with a long, yellow scarf. For his bottoms, he wears a grey pleated hakama tied with a red heko obi. As an adult, his hair is cut short, and wears a full, dark purple kimono rather than a hakama. Instead of a scarf, he wears a dark green haori. Personality Shunsou is a cold and apathetic person. He comes off as rather stoic and is very blunt with his words. He is also rather introverted, and does not like to venture out in his comfort zone and what he's already interested in. Despite his quiet demeanor he can also be mischievous and tends to make humorous jabs and pranks towards the protagonist, much to her dismay. When artistically stimulated, he goes into "artist mode" in which he becomes extremely passionate, almost outspoken, as he admires the subject of his inspiration. When admiring his subject, he talks in a rather seductive manner, often times very exaggerated. Shunsou doesn't seem to remember anything after this trance and will deny any recollection of it once asked. He initially does not show any interest in the protagonist and seems to be even harsh to her, but as the story progresses, he grows to be more interested in her and warms up to reveal his true personality. Once close, he is a very passionate lover; a stark opposite of his outside personality. Shunsou is completely enamored by cats, but denies it. Summary Overview Shunsou Hishida is an artist living as a freeloader in Ougai Mori's household, as per Ougai's request. In Ougai's account, he meets Shunsou as he passionately serenades a cat while painting, immediately capturing Ougai's interest. In Shunsou's account, he meets Ougai while painting one day and is invited to his household; only to find out about Ougai's rather odd routine of bathing naked in his living room. He meets the protagonist along with Ougai during the party at Rokumeikan. If the protagonist chooses the correct initial choice when confronted by Goro, Ougai will invite her to his household where she meets Shunsou for the second time. Meiji Tokyo Renka and Meiji Tokyo Renka: Full Moon In both versions of the game, Shunsou's route focuses on the escaped black cat from his painting. After Shunsou and Ougai are made aware of the protagonist's ability to see spirits, Ougai urges her to find the spirit of the black cat that escaped from his painting that is meant to be shown at an important exhibition. Although Shunsou was not enthusiastic at first, but as he spends more time with her, he begins to fully accept the protagonist's honest attempts in finding the spirit in hopes to return to his artwork. In midst of finding the black cat and Shunsou's developing feelings, the protagonist is coerced into becoming Ougai's fiancee to avoid arranged marriages carried out by his grandmother. To prove her worth, she is entered in a beauty contest at Rokumeikan. Although feeling uncomfortable with the idea, Shunsou respects Ougai's decision and supports the protagonist in preparation for the beauty contest. With the protagonist spending her evening at Ougai's room for rehearsals, Shunsou grows increasingly jealous. Ougai notices this, and to his amusement, provokes Shunsou's jealousy by inviting the protagonist to dates and making suggestive comments towards her. Nevertheless, Shunsou conceals his feelings until the day of the beauty contest. The protagonist fails the beauty contest, to Ougai's surprise. In a desperate attempt to prove his grandmother wrong one more time, he officially announces the protagonist as his fiancee to everyone at Rokumeikan. Flustered, Shunsou decides to escape with the protagonist to finally confess his honest feelings and disapproval of the proposal. As the protagonist confesses to Shunsou that the feeling is mutual, they share a kiss and start a relationship. Later on, the protagonist notices Shunsou's odd behavior, complaining about headaches and having a difficult time paying attention. Ougai mentions to the protagonist that Shunsou has a medical condition that he refuses to seek medical help for. The protagonist decides to confront Shunsou about this, to which he reacts negatively to. Pleading, the protagonist attempts to convince him one more time in tears. Shunsou finally tells her about his fears of going blind that will result in the end of his career and his grievances of not being able to see the protagonist ever again. They share a romantic moment together alone in his room, with Shunsou agreeing to see the doctor in the end. That night, the black cat finally returns to his painting; a cruel reminder that the protagonist must return to her own era. Depending on the player's choices throughout the game, there are two possible endings that can be achieved, with the protagonist deciding to return to her own era, or deciding to stay in Meiji with Shunsou. Meiji Tokyo Renka: Twilight Kiss The game starts as a continuation from the previous game, with the protagonist choosing to stay in the Meiji era. While strolling in a market on their way home, Shunsou spots an inkstone (硯 suzuri) displayed at a store, noting at its beauty. Although interested in it, he decides not to take it, and they both return home. The protagonist notices that Shunsou has begun to act strangely, being more forward and aggressive than his usual self. She seeks help from Kyouka Izumi, to which Kyouka immediately deduces that Shunsou has been possessed by a tsukumogami. After finding out that Shunsou is in danger, the protagonist sets out to find the inkstone that triggered it, only to find out that it has been bought. Worried about his condition, the protagonist visits Shunsou late at night at his university, only to find out that the tsukumogami has taken a liking to Shunsou's body and does not want to leave. Desperate, the protagonist pleads to help the tsukumogami to whatever he wants, in the exchange of leaving Shunsou's body for hers. The spirit reluctantly agrees. Shunsou awakes to find the possessed protagonist, who now has the same forward and aggressive personality. It is here that Shunsou is able to figure out the true identity of the tsukumogami and uses this knowledge to explain to the spirit as to why he cannot do what he wants to do. Horrified with this revelation, the spirit leaves and requests the protagonist to destroy the inkstone and thus destroying the spirit. Not wanting the spirit's demise, both the protagonist and Shunsou convince the spirit to stay, for the inkstone has found a worthy and deserving new owner: Taikan Yokoyama. The spirit thanks the two of them and returns to the inkstone. Depending on the choices that the player chooses throughout the game, there are two possible endings that can be achieved, with talking a walk with Shunsou at night or in the afternoon, both ending in Shunsou and the protagonist acquiring their own home and begin living together. Upon completion of the game, the player unlocks an extra scenario with Shunsou and the protagonist taking a vacation in the snowy mountains together. Meiji Tokyo Renka: Haikara Date Shunsou is one of the characters in the mobile game, Haikara Date. The main story scenario explores the relationship between Shunsou and Taikan and their time at the university. Trivia * Shunsou's route has been adapted into a musical, Kageki Meiji Tokyo Renka: Oborozuki no Chat Noir. * Shunsou won 1st place in the Best Character category in Dengeki Girl's Style Otome Game Awards in 2015. * Shunsou is the third child out of seven siblings, making him the middle child. * According to Ougai, Shunsou actually comes from a rather prestigious family. Category:Characters